


Kissed

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Hurry up and kiss me!”
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Trashstack + fake dating - “they’re coming, hurry up and kiss me!”

“Fuck! They’re coming!” Richie hissed out, grabbing Ben by the shoulders and yanking him close, making him stumble and bump into Richie, causing them to fall back. Richie let out a grunt as his back hit the floor and Ben fell on top of him, but he seemed unconcerned, his eyes glancing at where the voices were growing louder. Richie looked back at Ben, his eyes wide. “Hurry up and kiss me!”

Ben thought about protesting. They had not kissed yet, not even for practice. But Richie was reaching for his face and Ben reminded himself why they were doing this. So he closed the distance between them and kissed Richie.

It was awkward, he somehow managed to miss half of Richie’s lips. Ben could feel his cheeks heat up from embarrassment, but then Richie was moving his head just enough to align their lips and his hand was running through Ben’s hair, his fingers tangling in it.

Ben found himself melting into it. His eyes slipped closed as they continued to kiss, soft and slow. He didn’t understand what was happening, why his heart was beating so fast, but he decided he didn’t want it to stop, so he deepened the kiss and Richie responded enthusiastically.

He didn’t even react when they were found, barely registered that they were even there. The only thing he seemed to focus on was Richie’s lips on his.

Someone was speaking, but it sounded muffled to him. Richie broke the kiss and they stared at each other, an undecipherable look appearing on Richie’s face. Did he also feel what Ben just felt?

Richie gently pushed him back and Ben sat back, letting Richie get up, a million thoughts running through his mind. Richie helped him up and they went to join the others. A hand slipped into his as they walked and he looked up at Richie who smiled softly at him and Ben smiled back.

There was a reason they had agreed to fake date, but after these passed few weeks of ‘going on dates’ and now this kiss, Ben was finding himself feeling confused and wondered how this was going to affect things between him and Richie, and if their friendship was going to survive it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told it needed to be happier, so I made a second part.

Ben sat overlooking the quarry, lost in thought. It was much too late in the year to go swimming or else he’d have jumped in for a swim to take his mind off Richie. He briefly considered jumping in anyways, maybe the freezing water would jolt his system and he’d be able to think of something else.

He and Richie had continued to fake date for a whole month after the kiss, but one night, Richie had come to him and said it wasn’t working and they should call it off. Ben had agreed and they told everyone that they had broken up and while they had both gotten the attention from the people they wanted it from, Ben couldn’t bring himself to make a move. Instead, his thoughts had been on Richie who had been avoiding him for almost two weeks now. 

Ben regretted ever agreeing to Richie’s plan. It was his fault. He had caught feelings for his friend, and he was sure Richie had figured it out and that’s why things had ended the way they did. That’s why they were hardly ever in the same place at the same time. Richie had even started skipping the classes that he shared with Ben, and Ben found himself missing Richie terribly.

He heard something crunch behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Richie walking across the fallen leaves towards him. He didn’t say anything as he sat on the edge of the cliff next to Ben. They sat in silence for several minutes before Richie sighed.

“Bev said that you were out here,” Richie said, sounding nervous. “I think we should talk.”

Ben nodded. “Yeah, I think so too. I’m sorry, Richie, I messed this up.”

Richie shook his head. “No you didn’t.”

“But I-“

“I like you, Ben,” Richie said, interrupting him. He finally turned his gaze to Ben, who looked back at him surprised. “And I know we did this because we wanted to make other people jealous, but now I don’t even know if I want to be with them because there’s this part of me that got so confused because suddenly I was thinking about you more than them and I didn’t know what to do so I broke up with you and then avoided you. So if anyone messed this up, it’s me.” He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, turning away from Ben to look out over the quarry. “I’m sorry that I’ve been an asshole lately, but I-I was confused. I didn’t know what I wanted and I’m sorry.”

Ben sat there in silence, not having expected this from Richie. He turned away from him but reached out to take Richie’s hand. “You weren’t the only one that got confused, Richie. I like you too.”

He heard Richie exhale. “Do you forgive me?”

“Have you figured out what you wanted?”

Richie nodded. “Yes, and I want to ask you to be my boyfriend, Ben, for real this time. No more faking. No more pretending. I want to actually date you.”

Ben turned to look at Richie and reached out with his free hand, touching Richie’s cheek and making him look at him. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Richie’s lips before saying, “I want to be your real boyfriend too, Richie.”

Richie grinned and then they were kissing again. Time seemed to slip away, neither of them really noticing the sunlight fading as they were too wrapped up in each other to care. It wasn’t until Richie had started to shiver that they had broken apart.

“Want to come back to my place?” Richie asked, standing up and extending a hand towards Ben. “I could throw in some popcorn and we could watch some movies?”

Ben smiled and accepted Richie’s hand. “I would like that.”


End file.
